Stay With Me
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Phan) on the anniversary of the death of Phil's friend, Dan goes out to get a few things they need for dinner and Phil is left with very familiar feelings of worry..especially since the last time a friend of his left, he didn't come back. But Dan will always come back...right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, this is a random idea that came to me back when I didn't have internet and its just an angsty/fluffy oneshot that I hope you like. I also made up Phil's friend's name btw, but yeah I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

" Oh my god thats so ugly." Said Phil with a small chuckle, as Jason made the ugliest face imaginable to the camera. He laughed as Jason turned to him, and chuckled as Phil poked his side and stuck his tongue out at him. The other boy threw some popcorn at him playfully, and Phil turned off the camera they'd been messing around with. He blushed, as Jason ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He had made a few friends here at Uni, but Jason was his best friend...and his crush. With his black hair and beautiful green eyes, honestly Phil found it hard to resist him. They also had pretty similar senses of humor, which helped.

"I can't believe you picked this movie." Said Jason, motioning to Friday the thirteenth on the screen. Phil chuckled, and playfully shoved him.

"Hey its a classic." Said Phil, although truthfully he had picked it out as a small joke, and Jason had even rolled his eyes lightheartedly when he'd told him. Then again it was perfect weather to stay inside and watch a movie, as it was a bit chilly. Jason rolled his eyes, and smiled at Phil who..honestly he thought was pretty cute with his jet black hair, and bright blue eyes that made him think of the sky, his laugh..he wished Phil was single but...he was dating someone...lucky them.

'Speak of the devil' thought Jason, when Phil had gotten a call from Charlie, he sighed and got up to get a drink as Phil answered him and looked back at Jason apologetically. He loved Charlie, but his timing kind of sucked. Jason just shrugged, although he noticed that they had run out of drinks and he remembered that they didn't have anymore in the student lounge. Which meant he had to go and get some, he looked back at Phil and motioned to the door.

"Hang on." Said Phil before looking up at Jason. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get some drinks, I'll be back later alright?" Said Jason, Phil smiled and nodded when he recalled they'd just finished having some snow so the roads were a bit slippery.

"Drive safely, call me when you get there." Said Phil, Jason just nodded and headed out the door. Phil went back to his conversation although he had this really weird feeling in his gut. Like something wasn't quite right, after hanging up on Charlie he looked at the tv. Pretty soon a few minutes rolled by...which became half an hour..which became an hour...which became an hour and a half..by two hours Phil was getting worried. The credits rolled, and he looked at the clock wondering why he hadn't called. Jason always called him when he was going to be late or if he'd gotten there. He bit his lip and started pacing trying to calm himself down.

Maybe it was nothing...maybe his phone had gotten disconnected...or maybe there wasn't any signal..maybe he was stuck in traffic or in a long line...maybe he'd gone to get gas on his car...he looked up as the phone rang again. Immediately he answered in anticipation.

"Jason?"

"Mr. Lester, this is St. Joseph hospital your friend was in a terrible accident and we need you to come quickly." Said a man on the other end and immediately Phil's world came crumbling down. His heart skipped a bit and he felt sick.

"Is..is he alright?" Asked Phil hoping that he was ok, the person on the other end sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester but..he died on his way to the hospital..we need you here so we can positively identify the body."

Phil immediately shook his head as the tears were now rolling down his cheeks..he couldn't believe that his friend was gone..no..this had to be some sort of horrible horrible joke he was playing. Jason couldn't be dead, he was going to walk in at any moment completely ok and laughing at him, he had to. He sniffed, and hung up immediately running out of the room and hailing a taxi. Not caring if his eyes were bloodshot or if his face was red. He had to know...he just had to, because there was no way his best friend was gone. Once he was at the hospital he saw...and he knew it was true. There lying on the examination table was Jason, the doctors only showed him his face which had a deep gash on his cheek. Phil took his hand which felt ice cold to the touch...Once more Phil broke down crying.

_Present Day_

"Bye." Said Dan with a small chuckle as he turned off the camera before turning to Phil. " Gaming ducks really?"

"Hey I thought it was appropriate since we were playing Crossy Road." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and smiled at Phil, who smiled back at him. Immediately his stomach decided to start rumbling, then again they had been recording for most of the day.

" What're you in the mood for today?" Asked Dan, as he got up and stretched, Phil blushed a bit as he saw some of Dan's tummy poke out thanks to his shirt ride up slightly.

"Um, I dunno do you feel like cooking or not, if you are I could go for curry if not we can get takeout." Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow..honestly it was a bit of both, they hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in a couple of days but he didn't feel like cooking. He shrugged and decided to just cook, since eating takeout for three days in a row, probably wasn't healthy at all.

"I'll make the curry and you can make the rice." Said Dan, Phil nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"Green or red?" Asked Phil as they got the ingredients ready.

"Red obvs." Said Dan, getting the pots and preheating the stove."Mild or spicy?"

"I dunno, mild sounds nice right now." Said Phil, as he went to get the spices when he noticed they were missing a few.

" I can go get some." Said Dan, when he looked over Phil's shoulder and saw that the spices they needed weren't there. Phil looked up slightly warily, once he heard the patter of raindrops hitting the window.

"Really? I mean we can make something else." Said Phil, not really wanting Dan to go out in the weather. Even if it was a bit of rain, the roads were still slippery and..well..today was a day when he really, really was unsure about the roads. Not that he'd told Dan..best friends they may have been but..he didn't want to tell Dan this. He'd probably think he was being over protective or overly cautious. Dan gently placed a hand on Phil's shoulder when he saw how downcast Phil was..infact..he'd been like that this morning for a few seconds before they recorded as well.

" Phil..is something wrong?" Asked Dan worriedly.

"No, its nothing." Said Phil, getting out of Dan's grasp. Dan sighed he wanted to see what was wrong, but he had a feeling Phil wanted to be by himself right now. He wrapped his arms around Phil in a tight embrace before kissing his head.

"I'll be ok, I promise I will call you when I get there, ok? " Said Dan, when Phil looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Said Dan, before smiling at him. Phil followed him out and watched him head out the door. He prayed that Dan would be ok..then he thought he was being silly..it was just a simple run to the store how hard could it be? He got his phone and set it next to him as he got started on the rice while his blue eyes looked at the clock anxiously..no text or call from Dan..not as minutes became half an hour...then an hour..then an hour and a half..then two hours. He tried texting him but Dan wasn't answering his texts or his voice mail and honestly Phil was pacing back and forth. Maybe he got held up..maybe something happened to his phone..oh god what if he didn't. His chest began to get tighter and tighter, and he began to hyperventilate. He remembered before..Jason had just run out to get a few drinks. Phil hadn't thought anything of it then either.

Oh god..what if..what if he lost Dan too?What if he got another call thinking it was Dan but instead it was the hospital or a police officer telling him they'd found Dan dead and they needed to ID him? He didn't know what he would do if he lost Dan...his best friend, his boyfriend..his everything. To never hear Dan's laugh again, to never see his smile or hear his voice, or to hold him ever again? He looked up as the door opened, and he saw Dan enter.

"Sorry Phil, my phone died and there was this guy who was giving the check out clerk a hard time. Hope I...Phil?" Said Dan in confusion, when he saw how red Phil's face was and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You said you'd call." Said Phil, as those were honestly the only words he could say at the moment.

"Sorry, my pho-"

"You said you'd call and you didn't! Do you know how worried sick I was wondering where you were, or if you were dead and..oh my god I thought you were dead, I thought you left me like Jason did!" Exclaimed Phil, Dan was left speechless as he looked at Phil. He set the bags down and went over to Phil, who looked like a kicked puppy, he wrapped his arms around him and Phil clung to him.

" Please don't leave me Dan." Whimpered Phil.

"I'd never leave you." Said Dan lightly kissing his forehead. He led Phil to the lounge and they sat down, Phil sighed and held Dan's hand tightly. The younger man gently squeezed Phil's hand in reassurance. Phil sighed and realized he owed Dan a huge explanation., he cleared his throat and looked up at him.

"You know how..in my 'Draw My Life' I said I had a friend in Uni who died?" He asked, Dan nodded as Phil continued. "Well...he died..today, we were watching a movie and we ran out of drinks so he went to get them. It had just finished snowing, and the roads were slippery, but he said he'd call..and he didn't..I waited for two hours but he never called. Then later I got a call from the hospital, he'd been in an accident and they wanted me to identify his body. I thought, I thought you left me too."

Dan shook his head and hugged Phil tightly, and gently ran a hand through Phil's hair.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm so, so, sorry. I promise I'll call you next time, I promise that I won't ever leave you...I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for a long time." Said Dan, as Phil clung to him.

"How long?" Asked Phil wiping away his tears.

"Does forever work?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled softly at how cheesy that sounded...but it was sweet. He nodded and sighed as did Dan, who smiled at him.

"Feel better?" He asked, Phil nodded as Dan held his hand, Phil laid his head on Dan's chest listening to his heartbeat and Dan ran a hand through Phil's hair, tenderly twirling one of his black locks.

"Just..stay with me?" Said Phil, Dan nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"Always." Said Dan softly.


End file.
